


50:50 Ratio

by Tempestuous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestuous/pseuds/Tempestuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (the reader) are housesitting for your friend! Their Gardevoir's being a bit of a pain, but you'll manage ok. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Mood for Morning Wood

To be grasped by psychic energy is like being hugged with cotton wool.

Warm. Slightly itchy. A light constant pressure over all of you.

Now see, to humans that’s a bizarre feeling. You’ve never get used to it and may never. And when you’ve recently agreed to house-sit your friend’s Gardevoir, it does present a little problem. You’ll wake up and find yourself floating in the hallway, or maybe in the bathroom, or that one time on the roof. All that goddamn Gardevoir does is giggle at your frustration and deflect whatever you throw their way (anything to hand, really). Each day consists of waking up, orienting yourself as to where you’ve been dropped, and then just watching the TV or training the team until it’s time to eat. A simple little routine, but as long as you don’t bother Gardevoir it doesn’t bother you. It does seem to act strange around you sometimes though, flashing up its skirtlike ruffles and giving you long slow looks. One time you’d swear it almost caught you jacking it, but damned if you’d confront it.

Today though! You’re gonna show it who’s boss. It’s a new day for a new beginning, time to try and make the peace with it and hash out these bothers. As well as you can negotiate with a being that can only speak its name that is.

For now though, it’s nice to just lie in the early morning sunshine and listen to the birds tweet through the open window. There’s a nice breeze this morning rustling the grass. Ah, if only the summer could go on forever with these lazy days and bright nights. You bring your hand up and pat the soft white body next… to… you…

Ok. What the fuck.

It’s all you can do to not jump in shock. That graceful shape is next to your own, lying on your right side with an arm stretched over your chest. It’s snoring gently, mouth wide open to show that dangerous array of teeth. Gardevoir is an apex predator in the wild after all. Psychic types do tend to break the food chain somewhat.

But, to keep in the immediate time: What the fuck?

Once more with gusto! **What the fuck?**

You lie there in shock trying to take this in. This shapely beauty of a pokemon has snuggled right in next to you while you were sleeping to hold you close, is snoring adorably next to you, and isn’t tormenting you for once. It could be a dream come true you think. How you can extract yourself from this situation though, that’s a good question.

Gardevoir’s skin feels taut and smooth on your chest, carved marble compared to your hot body. Even in this sunlight they feel cold, as if untouched by the world. Lying here’s nice. Of course, that’s because it’s asleep at the moment and not up to its usual shenanigans. To have a body this close to you once more is always pleasurable. In fact, you’re slowly coming to full mast just from this gentle touch, it has been quite a while since the last time…

A stir comes from their slumbering form, and their hand runs down your body. Dreamlike, it tickles down your stomach, delicately coming to rest on your rock-solid dick with a light grasp, a movement that you’re not exactly one to interrupt. If it wakes up now you could be in some serious bother, after all. Best to let it lie, perchance let go.

As that thought runs through you, their fingers close around you and slowly move upwards to the head, the strange smoothness of its flesh providing a peculiar mix of sensations. As it reaches the head the grip tightens and swirls, dragging down at a ponderous pace down your entire shaft. When it reaches the base it rotates its hand once more for the upstroke, a practised motion that makes you breathe in sharply. The upstroke runs faster now, teasing around the head a little. You close your eyes and relax in the heavenly feeling starting to warm your lower body.

Precum runs from your dick after a short time, prompting the stroking hand to pause and run a thumb over the head momentarily and spread the fluid. You groan from that rough movement, shuddering with it.

Wet noises sound into the room with every pump, your gasps the punctuation to this lewd five-finger chorus. Writhing beneath this expert grasp but not quite getting enough stimulation, you’re so near yet so far from cumming. You want it… but it’s not going quite fast enough, not nearly enough to get you off. Twisting and turning over the head, dancing that sensitive boundary, ecstasy pours through your brain. Then that small voice whispers in your ear, a soft “ _Gardevoir._ ” that shakes your body head to toes. Thunderbolt realization striking your mind’s vane, your eyes snap open and you turn carefully to your side.

Gardevoir stares back into your eyes boldly, unblinking. Is that a trace of a smile? Moreover it seems perfectly aware of jacking you off, no coyness in that gaze. Lingering on your face, those eye drag downwards towards your twitching member locked in their grasp. A little turn of the head, and they snake their way quickly downwards.

_What’s it doing…_ is the immediate reaction from you.

Lying between your legs, there’s only a few options for what they could be up to. As they open their mouth and extend their pointed tongue you catch onto the most likely one.

“B-be careful.” you stutter out as they lower their head, running that tongue from base to head through that coating of precum. Retracting the tongue and licking their lily-white lips, in a single movement they swallow your dick to the base. The sensation’s incredible; like that mouth is rippling over your dick as it sits inside. Gardevoir sucks in, bringing the pleasure to new heights, and pulls back its head until the tip of your cock sits on those lips. You get bare seconds to think before it goes down on you once more with no reservations. It’s all you can do to avoid moaning while Gardevoir sloppily blows you like its life depended on it.

Time seems to stretch uncountably in that warm room, impossible to tell by the bright morning light. All that is heard are the wet gargles of Gardevoir and your moans. You don’t think you can hold it anymore though, it’s just too good. Patting Gardevoir’s head, you mumble “Imgonnacum.” through your teeth to it as fast as you can.

With that statement Gardevoir comes off of your dick nearly all the way, keeping the head in its mouth, and starts pumping the shaft as fast as possible. That long tongue is lashing around and over you, it’s just too much.

With a grunt you cum, splattering what feels like one of your strongest orgasms ever into that heavenly mouth. Gardevoir stays on it though, gazing into your eyes as you coat their mouth in semen with spurt after spurt. While you cum it keeps sucking on you, drawing out every drop it can get from you.

Descending from your orgasmic high, Gardevoir slowly removes its lips from your dick and seals them tightly together. Then, looking up at you, it opens its mouth slowly to display the cum still sitting inside it. It swirls its tongue through it, curls it up, revels in the joy of it.

“Don’t play with your food.” you say, half-joking.

Gardevoir closes up its mouth at that, swallowing while looking you in the eye. You smile contentedly and flop back at that beautiful sight.

Falling down next to you, Gardevoir continues looking you straight in the eye. Maybe you were too quick to fall back here… returning the favour does seem appropriate. You’re not one to shy away from a challenge, and eating out a pokemon seems pretty minor as challenges go. Maybe they’ll even let you stick it in later.

You sit up and reach over to the Gardevoir’s crotch, parting that characteristic ruffled dress. Pushing frills to the side, you open the dress to see… a 6-inch stiff white alabaster dick, resplendent and proud. Resembling a human penis, the head is a dirtier shade of white, but it all looks far smoother than any regular human’s organ. It’s trembling slightly, and Gardevoir is blushing fiercely.

Now that you think on it, it’s Gallade that’s all one sex you remember. Gardevoir can be either sex, that’s right. So on the one hand, you’ve never touched anyone else’s dick before. On the other though, it’s a very pretty dick. There’s worse ways to be introduced to other dicks, you feel.

_Here goes nothing._ you think, bringing your hand down towards the smooth white member.


	2. 50% chance you're kinda gay, bro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just got jacked by Gardevoir. Time to jack some meat back, methinks.

There’s sweat dripping down your brow, a dam in your throat is making swallowing ever so tough. _Tough it up_ you think, you’ve done stranger things.

All the same, you can’t let the favour go unreturned. That smooth little dick’s rock solid with arousal and twitching in time with Gardevoir’s short breaths, brilliant white with a single vein standing out along the topside of it. Otherwise, it superficially resembles a human penis. Maybe the glans flares a little more, maybe not. You’re pretty sure that you’ll get a closer look later.

Tentatively you lay a finger on the head, eliciting a little inwards gasp from the blushing subject. Far hotter than you’d expect but bizarrely smooth-feeling, it’s a unique feeling, like touching heated porcelain. A little grunt from Gardevoir snaps you out of consideration and you slowly open your palm to grasp its manhood around the shaft. Pulsing gently in your hand, you savour the feeling for a minute. Rolling it around your hand and shifting your grip, you’re starting to get the feel for it.

Ok. Time for action.

Tightening your grip, you draw your hand up the shaft and over the head, a moan following your slow pace and sending a shiver rolling up your spine. At only the lightest touch you brought out such a cute sound, one you’ve never heard it make before. You’re almost pleased. As an experiment, you bring your hand down from their lofty position along that silken shaft and are rewarded once more with a sharp intake of breath. How sensitive is this ruffled little Gardevoir to be sounding so pleased from so little?

You think you want to hear more of it though.

Rolling over, you straddle its waist to face it straight-on with legs either side of him. Your arm was in an awkward position before. And with them pushed down like this, you’ll have a much easier time with it. Since you’re at it, that is.

Taking advantage of the new position, you start to jack them off at a slow, regular pace. A blush is in full flush over their face and sweat is starting to bead on their neck, panting accompanying your every pull up and twitches with every push down. Precum makes them slick within a minute letting your hand slip easily over. It’s so enticing to look at, bobbing with your hand, letting your thumb rub the edge of the head, the bizarre china-smooth skin that pulses beneath your grasp. Pausing for a second at the tip you run your thumb over the top, graced with a moan and a buck of the hips. Fuck, you think you’re getting hard again just from doing this.

Sticking out impudently, your dick begins to stiffen up in front of theirs. It’s waggling just in front of it, sticky with semen and saliva from firing not so long ago, but feeling ready to go already.

The room’s ever so quiet, only the sounds of Gardevoir and the gentle squelches as you pump their dick disturbing your harmony. Soft sunbeams pass over their chest, but a warm dimness prevails and spins your head. You kinda wanna get off again now, and you’ve got an idea. Leaning forwards, you rest your dick softly against theirs and move your grip to the side to grasp both together. It’s so warm, so slick, your coated hand holding the outside and their wetted dick pressing against the underside. Gardevoir smiles and looks ecstatic, the thought of getting off together exciting them no end.  

As you shift your hand, the sensation makes you intake sharply. It’s rough, smooth, slippery, textured, an overwhelming mix of sensations. More.

You need more.

Jacking it faster, your hips and Gardevoir’s are shifting on their own practically as you half-frot furiously together. Their smooth flesh feels heavenly rubbing over your own, glans running over glans in frenetic movement, hand squeezing you tight together as it glides back and forth. Gardevoir’s eyes are rolling back from it and their breathing comes ragged with pleasure. They must be out of their mind from the feeling.

Heat is spreading through your whole body and gathering through your dick while you sloppily continue, precum dripping down and the smell of lust lacing through the air. It’s getting near, you’re building up the speed slowly. Gardevoir looks fit to burst as well with how they’re bucking. You’re so near, shaking, rising up, it’s gonna come…

You and Gardevoir come together harder than you have ever came before. Shot after shot of semen splatters onto Gardevoir’s stomach, yours and theirs mixing together as you cry out in pleasure from the release. It feels like it holds for minutes, rapture engulfing the pair of you. However, with a sigh, you rest backwards in the glow of your fading orgasm. It feels like you’ve run a marathon from how goddamn tired you feel, and you barely keep yourself from falling onto the sticky mess of Gardevoir. One of you must have shot it hard enough to get it onto their chest from down here. Wow.

Gardevoir smiles contentedly up at you, satisfied and radiant. You can take a shower later but you’re far too tired now, and you instead fall forwards beside Gardevoir. It’s been a hell of a morning, and you’ve got a lot to figure out.

At least you’re sure you’ll wake up in your own bed from now on. But you’re pretty certain you’ll not be alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I finally finished it. And I really think I could have done it better. But hey, ho, stand up tachigariyo, I did what I could.
> 
> Next up is a request someone made that caught my eye: Aegislash. I gotta figure out how to fuck the sword, and this isn't some Touken Ranbu stuff so no pretty swordboy. Maybe I'll let you dick the shield. The possibilities are endless...

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, shoutout to that person who suggested male Gardevoir. Also: shoutout to me, wanting some dick now. 
> 
> I'll get on that next chapter soon, I promise. Probably.


End file.
